Out of sight, out of mind
by Madame Croa
Summary: Quand les quatre animatroniques originaux de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza sont remplacés au profit de nouvelles silhouettes, leurs corps décrépis laissent la place aux pensées et aux actes les plus variés. Série de quatre one-shots pour quatre états d'esprits différents, de ceux qui ont été délogés de leur estrade et qui partagent une peur commune : celle d'être oubliés.
1. Bonnie

Un animatronique n'était rien de plus qu'un grand puzzle.

Des circuits, du métal, de la peinture. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient tous, et ce qu'on n'avait pas hésité à leur retirer petit à petit. Et apparemment, il était celui qui, des trois, était le moins abîmé. Ça aurait pu être une agréable nouvelle si il n'y avait pas eu de prix à payer de cet état de fait. Mais on n'avait pas hésité à lui retirer un bras. Puis des parties de son pied droit, et l'enveloppe de ses doigts. Ses immenses paluches d'ordinaire sympathiques s'étaient transformés en branches de métal froides et sans vie.

Le pire, cependant, restait encore à venir.

On l'avait rebooté, le plongeant ainsi dans l'état le plus comparable au sommeil qu'un robot pouvait vivre. Et lorsqu'il s'était doucement réveillé, c'était pour voir que le pire était arrivé. Sa main encore intacte avait palpé le vide, là où aurait dû se trouver un visage. Elle était retombé mollement sur le sol froid, et n'avait plus bougé depuis ce soir-là. Ce qui restait de son corps de métal s'était avachi par terre, contre l'un des murs froids de la pièce où reposaient aussi les corps de ses compagnons.

…

Il avait... Il avait vraiment cru que cette situation ne serait que passagère. C'était déjà arrivé, après tout : les sortir de scène, les placer dans les locaux. Quelques tripatouillages de câbles, un bon coup de peinture, voilà tout ce que ça signifiait.

Il avait voulu garder espoir, et voilà que son visage s'envolait. Aucun enfant ne voudrait plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras, ou prendre une photo avec lui, maintenant qu'il était dans cet état. C'était-

Un bruit sourd résonna, au cœur du couloir sombre.

Bonnie tourna ce qu'il restait de son énorme tête, et les deux points rouges qui faisaient maintenant office de regard scrutèrent le fond de la pièce. Un fredonnement s'insinua dans le silence de la nuit. Un fredonnement incessant, doux comme un rêve. Quelqu'un chantait doucement le thème de la pizzeria. La mélodie de _Toreador_ rebondissait de plus en plus fort, contre les murs couverts d'affiches et de dessins d'enfants.

S'il avait encore eu des orbites, Bonnie aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

Encore Lui.

Toujours Lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit toujours Lui.

Sa torpeur contre ce mur n'avait peut-être rien de plaisant, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de lui accorder la tranquillité. Jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ débarque, toujours à la même heure, le même jour de la semaine, et toujours dans cette même mise en scène. Ces nouveaux robots avaient une forte tendance à la ponctualité, réglés comme des horloges suisses.

Une silhouette ne tarda pas à se découper de plus en plus prés. A peu de choses prés, elle était identique à la sienne.

Mais ils n'avaient rien de semblable.

Oh non, ils n'avaient rien de semblable. Rien.

_Rien._

« - Coucou ! »

Aucune réponse. Un grognement, peut-être, à peine perceptible à cause des dommages causés à sa boîte vocale au fil des années. Il aurait pu répondre. Il aurait pu parler. Mais c'était hors de question.

Le nouvel arrivant regardait lui aussi son prédécesseur. Des joues pivoines, de grands yeux verts, un sourire doux et un ton affectueux. Il était juste le parfait compagnon de jeu, celui que n'importe quel enfant aurait voulu ramener à la maison, celui dont la présence aurait rendu heureux n'importe quel humain.

Sa tête s'inclina sur le côté, sa jolie tête de jouet tout neuf.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bonnie ?

La deuxième question fila aussi vite que la première.

« -Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta figure, mh ? »

…

Le ton innocent et enfantin, c'était sûrement le pire. C'était sûrement ce qui donnait le plus envie à Bonnie d'avoir de nouveau deux bras pour fabriquer à ce cou un joli collier de doigts bien serrés. Mais à la place, il regarda son remplaçant

_(jamais)_

approcher une main brillante et bleu de l'espace creux de sa tête.

Sa réaction fut immédiate : de son bras valide, il attrapa le membre de fer et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté avec force. Son usure ne l'empêchait pas de faire bien cinq têtes de plus qu'un adulte et donc de posséder la force équivoque. L'autre automate tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd et métallique, qui résonna à travers la pièce pendant plusieurs secondes. Heureusement que personne ne se trouvait dans cette pizzeria aucun humain n'avait encore été assez stupide pour prendre la place du prochain garde de nuit.

Le silence suivit cette scène. Aucun des deux automates ne bougea. Les borborygmes que l'original émettait à travers son micro usagé étaient les seuls éléments sonores qui rompaient le calme. Le ressentiment qui émanait de ces sons était presque palpable, horriblement teinté de ce côté sombre de l'humanité : celui de vouloir détruire, tout casser, faire taire à tout jamais.

Bonnie était fou de rage, et – il le savait – cela rendait son semblable hilare.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, se releva calmement. Époussetant son corps dans un geste exagéré, il regardait Bonnie avec cette même expression bienveillante. Ce sourire faux, dégoulinant de mièvrerie, aurait donné la nausée au remplacé s'il avait eu un estomac.

« - Inutile de m'attaquer, Bonnie. Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose.

Malgré l'absence de lumière aux alentours, les pupilles vertes semblaient briller d'un étrange éclat. Et Bonnie devait bien l'avouer : cela le rendait très mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les enfants préfèrent les jouets neufs aux vieux rebuts, tu sais ? »

Silence radio. Aucune stupeur.

Les deux veilleuses rouges fixaient toujours le lapin bleu, dont les paroles n'avaient rien d'inhabituel. C'était sensiblement la même chose à chaque fois qu'il pointait son museau de métal ici. Quand ça ne concernait pas la rouille sur ses oreilles, c'était sa guitare impunément volé. Quand ce n'était pas sa guitare, c'était à propos des autres vieux automates, qui semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Une litanie de paroles vicieuses, cruelles, empreintes d'une hypocrisie sadique et sans autre but que l'acquisition d'une domination puérile. Le tout masqué sous une couche mièvre d'innocence, empruntée aux enfants qui arpentaient les tables de la pizzeria toute la journée.

Ils étaient dans _ses_ bras, maintenant. C'était à _lui_ qu'il racontaient leurs histoires trop incroyables pour être vraies, et c'était _lui_ qui devait maintenant faire semblant de les croire. Encore _lui_ qui leur jouaient l'air qu'ils voulaient, toujours _lui_ qui séchait leurs larmes quand ils faisaient preuve de cette incroyable capacité qu'ont les enfants de trébucher toutes les cinq minutes...

Sans crier gare, Bonnie se leva, simplement.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça depuis longtemps, et la première fois qu'il se dressait devant son remplaçant. Celui-ci pouvait le constater : il y avait une nette différence de taille. Les nouveaux animatroniques dépassaient certes les humains d'une bonne tête. Mais les anciens semblaient gigantesques, de vrais montagnes de métal clinquant. Du fait de la soudaine perte de poids de sa tête, l'équilibre de Bonnie avait été perturbé. En conséquence, il se penchait légèrement en avant, ses épaules rouillées en arrière... Et pour peu que l'on soit plus petit, comme le nouvel automate, on se sentait rapidement étouffé, oppressé par cette carcasse de fer qui semblait sur le point de tomber sur nous.

Gardant son sourire, le nouveau venu recula tout de même d'un pas.

Voire deux.

« - Il y a un problème ? Questionna-il. Ça t'ennuie d'admettre que tu es un rebut ? Mon chou, tu n'as pas pensé à regarder autour de toi- enfin, je veux dire, avant que tu ne perdes tes yeux, bien sûr... oh !

Bonnie avait déjà commencé à lever son bras restant. Dans le but de prendre l'épaule de son « jumeau » pour le pousser vers la sortie. Ou peut-être lui arracher une ou deux oreilles, d'abord. Mais l'exclamation qu'avait poussé le robot neuf avait stoppé son geste.

Au milieu des iris vertes, les pupilles s'étaient contractées pour ne devenir que deux minuscules points noirs. C'était l'expression la plus proche que l'automate pouvait posséder pour exprimer sa surprise. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois, s'ouvrant, se refermant. Puis, dans le silence, une série de syllabes sortant de la boîte vocale flambant neuve. Des syllabes de plus en plus fortes, s'entrecoupant, se saccadant. Les yeux du nouveau Bonnie se fermèrent, alors qu'il s'abaissait pour se tenir les côtes, en proie à un véritable fou rire. Il était seul à briser le silence, l'autre étant toujours debout devant lui, la tête légèrement incliné dans ce qu'on aurait pu deviner comme l'expression d'une interrogation. Quand le nouveau modèle se calma, ce fut toujours avec difficulté qu'il recommença à parler de sa voix douce.

« -Oh non... c'est vraiment trop drôle... Bonnie...

Nouvelle saccade d'hilarité. Les yeux verts brillaient tellement qu'ils semblaient trembler.

\- Tu as _cru_ que tu sortirais d'ici, un jour ? Sérieusement ? _Sérieusement_ ?

A l'intérieur de son exosquelette, les rouages et les câbles semblèrent cesser de fonctionner pour le lapin mauve.

_(comment)_

Comment cette petite peste avait-il pu deviner une chose pareille. Comment cette personnalité si égocentrique, toujours prête à affirmer combien elle était supérieure aux autres, avait-elle fait pour comprendre si bien ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son rival ? Où avait-elle trouvé l'empathie nécessaire ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et de toutes façons, Bonnie n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Sa seule envie, c'était de tout casser, et plus précisément l'imbécile qui se tenait en face de lui et qui n'avait rien à faire là. Qui n'avait rien à faire nul part. Qui n'aurait jamais du exister- qu'il se taise, par pitié.

Toujours dans sa crise de rire, son remplaçant

(_JAMAIS_)

n'hésita pas à envoyer un bon coup de patte dans le thorax abîmé de Bonnie, qui atterrit contre le mur derrière sous la force du coup. Un trou se formait insidieusement dans sa poitrine, dévoilant son exosquelette, et Bonnie se demanda soudainement dans quel état se trouvait son pirate de compagnon, lui qui arborait depuis des années une cavité thoracique ouverte et presque vide.

Foxy aurait sûrement fait mourir de peur ce crétin bleu depuis un bon moment. Lui, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça.

Ce n'était pas une question de programmation. On ne lui avait simplement pas fait don d'un caractère pareil.

_Elle_ ne lui en avait pas fait don, le jour où il s'était réveillé pour la deuxième fois.

Sonné par le coup, les veilleuses rouges se rallumèrent avec difficulté, pour voir qu'un poids s'était posé sur son corps debout contre le mur. Une patte arrière écrasant le corps de fer, le nouvel animatronique observait son compagnon, ne se départant pas de son sourire sucré.

« - Heureusement que Je suis là pour te faire comprendre les choses, Bonnie...

La patte s'écrasa un peu plus, faisant tomber quelques bouts de peinture écaillé. Un animatronique ne ressentait heureusement pas la douleur physique, mais l'amour propre du saccagé n'était pas ménagé.

\- Tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais, en plus d'être inutile. Bon à jeter, balança le plus petit, la voix pétillante de méchanceté. Tu pensais que les enfants ne t'avaient pas oublié ? Tu vois un seul dessin, ici, ou _tu_ apparaît à ma place ? Où _tu_ me remplaces ?

Contre son gré, Bonnie laissa aller son regard sur les mur aux alentours, où s'étalaient des dizaines et des dizaines de gribouillages presque informes. Les animatroniques étaient uniquement reconnaissables grâce aux crayons gras qui les coloriaient. Et effectivement. Pas de mauve. Nulle part.

Du bleu, par contre, il y en avait beaucoup. Partout, même. Ce satané lapin s'insinuait là où il voulait, et ne se faisait pas oublier... contrairement à lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Bonnie.

Retournant son regard vers la voix, Bonnie vit que son collègue se tenait toujours devant lui, les bras croisés et le ton calme. On aurait dit celui d'une mère à l'égard de son fils malade.

\- Je suis la meilleure personne qui puisse officier à ta place, dans ce restaurant. Mmh... non. Je suis la meilleure chose qui ait pu _lui_ arriver, en fait. Si je te remplace, c'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons, non ?

Un sourire élargi, des pupilles vertes et brillantes d'une joie malsaine, et cet égocentrisme latent qui aurait énervé n'importe qui.

Il avait raison. Tellement raison.

Et s'en était trop.

Ôter sa patte ne fut pas une bonne idée pour le robot cobalt. Dans la fraction de seconde qui s'en suivit ce geste, un bras retourna une seconde fois vers le sommet de son crâne pour attraper une de ses oreilles et le soulever de terre. Un gémissement de protestation fut tout ce qu'il put pousser, avant de se faire envoyer valser à son tour contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

S'avançant avec une rapidité dont il ne se serait pas cru lui-même capable, Bonnie envoya un coup de poing solide, plein de rage, dans le si parfait visage de son camarade qui s'écroula sous la force du coup. Un poids s'assit sur sa masse couchée par terre, dans l'intention de le bloquer. Ses deux bras avaient beau être neuf, ils ne pouvaient pas dégager un corps qui devait faire cinquante kilos de plus que le sien. Il regarda Bonnie, et ses traits se crispèrent, quand malgré l'absence de visage, il put sentir toute la rage de son prédécesseur, uniquement concentré dans ces deux petits points rouges qu'il aurait trouvé ridicules dans une autre situation.

_Si je te remplace, c'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons, non ?_

La farandole de coups de poings qui se suivit aurait sûrement été plus destructrice si Bonnie avait eu deux bras. Mais même avec un, les dégâts se suivaient sous ses yeux démontés, et plus ils se suivaient, plus cela l'enjouait. Les petits morceaux de peinture fraîche qui s'écaillaient, les jointures du métal qui criaient grâce, l'œil droit qui se décollait de plus en plus de son orbite impeccable... tout cela lui apportait tellement de joie, de satisfaction, qu'il en aurait presque hurlé de joie si sa base de données le lui avait encore permis.

En même temps qu'il frappait, le robot se souvenait de quelques événements qui avaient eu lieu quelques soirs plus tôt.

Il en était l'acteur principal. C'était lui qui regardait Freddy lui parler avec difficulté, encore lui qui repoussait la main tendue de Chica pour le relever, toujours lui qui observait Foxy passer devant sa carcasse et n'en faisait part à personne, alors que tout le monde se demandait où le renard avait pu bien passer. Les regards tristes de ses camarades, après l'avoir vu sans visage. Ils pensaient que cela l'avait rendu aveugle. Ils se trompaient, mais le lapin se garda bien de leur dire.

Il en était donc réduit à devoir faire du mal aux autres pour se sentir satisfait. Pas pour être heureux – le bonheur, dans cet endroit, s'évadait après fermeture. Mais simplement satisfait. Juste satisfait. Cela le désespérait et le rendait fou de joie en même temps.

Et puis, aussi soudainement que son corps avait décidé de bouger, son poing resta soudainement en l'air. Ses yeux captèrent avec difficulté la trace d'un énorme trou, faite juste à côté de la tête de sa victime. Et celle-ci n'avait rien, si ce n'était une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

_Si je te remplace, c'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons, non ?_

Le fer sembla se remplacer petit à petit par du plomb, et son corps tomba soudainement du côté gauche, le laissant par terre, dans un semblant de position fœtale. Maintenant libéré, son remplaçant

_(j)_

le toisa de toute sa hauteur, et se contenta de lui lancer un sourire narquois.

\- Pfff.

Ce dernier mot lancé avec tout le dédain dont il était capable, il s'éloigna à pieds joints, replongeant dans les ténèbres du couloir.

* * *

Son système avait planté. Ça semblait assez évident. Le _reboot_ fut lui aussi assez difficile : pour récupérer toute son énergie et être capable de se redresser, il fallut à Bonnie une bonne demi-heure. Et ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, car il rechuta, retombant sur le sol avec le bruit clinquant du fer à ses côtés. Mais au moins, il était réveillé.

Un jour, il ne se réveillerait plus.

Cette réflexion lui vint en tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'approfondir et de s'apitoyer une nouvelle fois sur son sort. Une paire de jambes s'était arrêté devant lui. Des jambes noires, longues, interminables, même, aussi fines que des ficelles. Elles ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul être, et Bonnie _la_ reconnut immédiatement.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer un seul mot – ou même se demander si il en avait la force – quelque chose tomba à côté de lui. Une feuille de papier qu'il saisit de sa main métallique, pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dessus.

C'était un dessin d'enfant, aussi mal dessiné et colorié que tous les autres dans cette pizzeria. On y distinguait une silhouette faite de bâtons pour les membres, d'un triangle rose pour la jupe et d'un sourire plaqué en plein sur le rond qu'était son visage. Des confettis et des gâteaux. Chica à côté d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas tout, et sûrement pas ce qui intéressait le plus le lapin.

La silhouette carré à côté de l'enfant avait de grandes oreilles. Une guitare rouge, assez bien réalisé, il fallait le reconnaître. Et surtout, elle n'était pas bleu. Aucun bleu nul part. Que du mauve. Des traits mauves, épais, maladroits, mais mauves. Et c'est en se concentrant sur la date, marqué en bas à droite, que Bonnie sentit ses circuits se réchauffer.

Le dessin était daté du 5 novembre 1987.

Il y a deux jours.


	2. Chica

**Bonjour les p'tits loups, bienvenue sur cette update qui s'est un peu fait attendre (depuis Noël dernier... eh oui, ça passe vite on va dire).**

**Je pense que je dois quand même des explications sur cette longue période de creux pour ceux que ça intéresse : en résumé, j'ai tout simplement eu une année très très difficile, des problèmes de santé, et un début de **_**burn-out**_** en prime. Je ne vous embête pas avec les détails, mais retenez juste que ça a été très dur pour moi. Je n'ai pas écrit ou dessiné quoique ce soit depuis des mois, et je m'y remets tout doucement depuis cet été, depuis que ça va mieux en fait. J'espère que la qualité (*****rire de fond*****) de mes écrits n'en a pas pâti. J'ai eu un peu de mal pour cet OS-là, mais l'inspiration revient doucement. :)**

**Pour en revenir à l'histoire, j'avais aussi une note importante à faire : cette série d'OS est basée sur une timeline trouvé sur le wiki anglais de FNAF et qui était la plus cohérente à l'époque où j'ai commencé à écrire (EDIT : je vois que le lien ne fonctionne pas, donc pour trouver de quoi je veux parler, tapez "FNAF timeline" sur Google Images et prenez le deuxième résultat****). Vous pouvez la consulter pour mieux vous y retrouver et comprendre un peu mieux mon histoire (je sais que c'est parfois un peu difficile avec cette licence de se situer... par contre cette timeline n'inclue pas FNAF 3 non plus, et je me base pourtant sur quelques faits de ce jeu-là) **

**De plus, cette timeline date d'avant la sortie de FNAF 4 et je ne sais pratiquement rien de ce nouveau jeu (évitez donc les spoils s'il vous voulez reviewer s'il vous plaît ;D), donc... désolé si certaines choses sont incohérentes dans mes écrits, du coup. **

**En attendant, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

La silhouette plaquée au mur où s'alignait guirlandes de crépons et feuilles de papier s'avança en vacillant légèrement.

Ce n'était pas forcément pratique de circuler en étant collée à ce mur blanc et froid, mais au moins, son corps décrépi ne tombait pas en avant, comme cela avait pu arriver les derniers jours. La masse de métal qui composait sa silhouette lui semblait de plus en plus lourde, malgré que, ironiquement, vu le métal qui s'échappait de ses membres jour après jour, l'animatronique aurait dû se sentir de plus en plus légère. Et depuis que ce nouveau gardien de nuit était arrivé, Chica ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire un vacarme de tout les diables en se fracassant par terre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle attire l'attention sur elle. Elle avait besoin de toute la discrétion possible pour accomplir ses projets.

Attraper le gardien ? Entre autres. Quelque part, en son corps, **Elle** le reconnaissait, le voulait mort, dans d'atroces souffrances aisément procurées par l'enfilage d'un costume encore plein de son contenu mortel. Mais **Elle**, ce n'était pas Chica. Elles avaient beau partager beaucoup de choses, ce n'était cette fois-ci pas le cas de leurs priorités respectives.

Le gardien attendrait.

En se faufilant entre les différentes caméras qui devaient forcément indiquer sa présence – mais qu'importait, après tout – Chica ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre son pas pour s'arrêter devant un autre corps de métal, assis contre le mur d'en face. Tête baissée et oreilles basses, Bonnie semblait dormir comme un enfant. En temps normal, le poulet aurait sûrement essayé de sortir son camarade de sa léthargie une fois encore. Mais l'un d'**Eux** allait sûrement s'en charger à sa place, de toutes façons. Après tout, l'aura de leur possible meurtrier, actuellement bien assis derrière un bureau en désordre, suintait autant que les corps de ceux qu'il avait massacré, il y a de cela un été.

Chica ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'odeur qui avait accompagné ce crime. Cette odeur l'avait marqué toute entière et subsisterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de la durée de vie de ses vieilles batteries.

**Ils** attendraient.

Zigzagant entre les tables surmontées de leurs armées de petits chapeaux colorés, Chica se cacha dans l'ombre et observa celle qui l'avait remplacée planter son regard vers la caméra de surveillance. Au milieu du halo de lumière qu'émettait l'appareil, le plastique de sa carcasse gracile brillait de mille feux et on ne voyait qu'elle.

_(Jalouse?)_

Les petites filles ne voyaient qu'elles, aussi, pendant la journée. Elles étaient même venues déguisées de la même façon, une fois. Les mamans observaient le poussin de métal tout neuf puis reportaient leurs regards sur leurs filles, et l'on pouvait lire une certaine appréhension dans leurs yeux. Ce qui était étrange. Mais pas plus étrange que le regard que lançait certains des pères de famille à cette nouvelle attraction. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ce dernier fait révulsait autant Chica qu'une part de pizza en putréfaction.

Elle n'avait même pas de bec, parfois. Quand c'était le cas, son horrible bouche apparaissait et les dents tordues qui habitaient dedans n'avaient rien à envier à la deuxième dentition qui vibrait dans le bec de sa prédécesseuse.

Bec qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas à l'instant présent, et ce fut un fait que Chica put bien vérifier, lorsque sa compatriote tourna sa tête ronde vers elle. Sa surprise la trahit : en voulant reculer pour se cacher dans l'obscurité, son équilibre disparut aussi vite qu'un gâteau d'anniversaire entre les mains dodues de leurs petits clients. Sa lourde carcasse empreinte de rouille grinça en basculant vers la table où elle tomba comme une masse, entraînant deux chaises et leurs napperons avec elle.

Dans le silence, on put entendre du plus profond de sa gorge dévorée par la rouille ce qui était autrefois la joyeuse imitation d'un gazouillement, mais qui, aujourd'hui, ressemblait plus au bruit qu'aurait fait un moineau agonisant sur le bord de la route, écrasé par une voiture peu attentionnée. Criic. Criiic.

\- Chirp ?

En guise de réponse, un autre gazouillement. Un vrai, un beau, limpide et clair comme de l'eau, qu'on aurait adoré entendre depuis sa fenêtre chaque matin avant de partir travailler ou d'aller à l'école.

Évidemment, _elle_, elle savait de quoi elle parlait, pensa la vieille poule en se relevant comme elle le pouvait. Sa main glissa du rebord de la table, rendue moite par l'accumulation du mucus s'échappant de ses jointures. Sa collègue la regardait toujours, de ses jolis yeux affublés de longs cils noirs et de cette épaisse couche de fard à paupière violet. Ce manque d'action énervait considérablement Chica, déjà frustrée par son propre manque de souplesse. Oh, cette petite poulette devait se sentir tellement spéciale, à se faire toujours reluquer par tout le monde depuis qu'elle avait récupéré le rôle de son aînée, qui n'arrivait plus à assurer le rôle de la poule aux œufs d'or de la compagnie ! Assez pour ne pas vouloir l'aider, en tout cas ? C'était donc ça. Ça devait tellement

_(Jalouse.)_

teeeellement lui faire plaisir, de contempler son vieux double se débattre par terre, incapable de lutter contre la fraîcheur d'une silhouette à la peinture et aux boulons tout neuf- et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se lever, c'était SI ENERVANT !

Loin de la pièce, dans le bureau du gardien, la fidèle lampe qu'il tenait entre ses mains grilla subitement, le forçant à lâcher les caméras du regard pour remplacer la dynamo.

Chica mit un long moment à regarder le carrelage sale pour repérer un point d'appui. Des traces de fromage écrasé, un carton de pizza sous la table... des cadavres de ballons rouge, bleus, jaunes...

Mais finalement, elle n'en eut pas besoin, puisque quelqu'un vint saisir par derrière les plumes de métal de sa queue – et en peu de temps, le sol quitta son angle de vue et les guirlandes de crépons accrochées au plafond frôlèrent de nouveau sa tête.

\- Mieux ?

Une petite voix mièvre, douce comme un bonbon, et Chica pensa que sa compatriote s'était déplacée pour l'aider à ne plus donner une becquée au bitume. S'aurait été... tardif.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours plantée au milieu du halo lumineux de la caméra de surveillance. La seule différence, c'était sa petite main fine qui s'était levé et se secouait de droite à gauche, agitant ses doigts fins dans un salut enfantin. Elle saluait quelqu'un dans le dos de Chica, et celle-ci se retourna un peu trop lentement, ayant à peine le temps de voir l'ombre d'une silhouette filandreuse, peinturlurée de blanc et de noir. Rien qu'un passage éclair de sa part. Comme toujours.

\- Et toi ?

Même avec une boîte vocale défoncée comme la sienne, le ton ironique de la réponse se laissait entendre. Pas la peine de faire semblant de s'en faire pour elle. Elle était fatiguée d'inspirer la pitié. Vraiment fatiguée. Et la suite ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se reposer.

\- Moi ? gazouilla Toy Chica, le ton chantant. Oh, je vais toujours bien, moi ! Peut-être un peu ennuyée parce que je fais la même chose depuis des heures, enfin j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures, je ne sais pas trop, mais bon, de toutes façons je suis tout le temps de bonne humeur, alors tout va bien ! T'es de bonne humeur, toi ?

… Bon sang, ça faisait un moment qu'un son n'avait pas résonné aussi longtemps dans son crâne de fer. Chica en recula même, effrayée par un si soudain débit de paroles. Après tout, c'était sa première confrontation avec son double, et elle ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- ...Et... qu'est-ce que tu fais... depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda-elle avec hésitation.

\- Je cherche quelque chose.

\- Quoi-

\- Bah, mon bec, patate ! Répondit la plus petite, sa bouche béante toujours écartée dans ce sourire peu conventionnel. Je l'ai perdu, encore, ou Bonbon me l'a piqué pour me faire une blague, sûrement !

Son bec ? Chica avait toujours pensé que le poussin l'enlevait volontairement, dans l'espoir de faire un peu plus peur au gardien de nuit. Pourquoi-

\- J'en ai besoin, tu sais, parce que sans, je ne suis pas jolie du tout ! Alors, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! C'est important d'être jolie, surtout pour une fille ! Parce qu'une fille, ça doit être jolie, tu sais ! Je n'arrête pas de le répéter aux enfants, elle m'aiment beaucoup, mais certaines ne font pas assez attention ! Parfois, elle ont de la pizza dans les cheveux et...

( Par la Sainte trois fromages qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte)

\- ...des paillettes sur les bourrelets et-

\- J'ai compris. J'ai compris.

La vieille poule agita sa main épaisse comme pour chasser un insecte, geste classique pour exprimer qu'on en avait assez entendu. Un geste qui ne s'éternisait pas, d'habitude.

\- J'ai compris. J'ai compris. J'ai compris. J'ai compris. J'ai compris. J'ai compris. J'ai compris. J'ai compris... J-

(Gnh)

Sa tête ronde s'agita dans un grincement sinistre, sa propriétaire agacée du bug qui avait envahi son système central, et qui ne s'arrêta que quand elle se mit d'elle-même un bon coup sur la tête.

**CLONG !**

Son bec de métal vibra en une litanie de grincements provenant de la boîte vocale maltraitée. Puis, le silence revint. Toy Chica avait perdu son sourire, et observait sa camarade d'un œil perplexe, comme une ado observe sa mère quand celle-ci enfile un vêtement particulièrement immonde.

\- ...T'es trop bizarre, en fait, toi, déclama-elle après quelques instants. Et en plus, t'es pas jolie

_(Hé)_

\- C'est vraiment toi qui était à ma place, avant ?..

Les sourcils épais de Chica atterrirent juste au-dessus de ses yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Bon. Une chance, hein ?

\- ?

\- Que je sois arrivé.

… Non, mais pour qui se prenait cette petite dinde en plastique ?

\- Sûrement, approuva le vieux poussin d'un ton ironique.

\- Pourquoi tu es encore là, alors ?

L'aînée considéra plusieurs instants à répondre de façon peu agréable à sa cadette. La réponse, cependant, ne vint jamais, et pour cause : Chica n'en savait rien.

Elle ignorait pourquoi ceux qui les avaient accueillis dans leurs structures pendant plus de quinze ans, et qui les avaient délaissés et abandonnés dans un coin du restaurant comme de vulgaires reliques poussiéreuses, n'avaient pas pris la peine d'achever leurs tâches. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir envoyé à la casse, utilisé comme décoration, à la limite

_(oui ta tête est tellement ronde qu'elle ferait sûrement un joli plafonnier) _

ou les avoir démonté pièce par pièce pour économiser de l'argent – ils avaient commencé à le faire avec la tête à Bonnie, après tout. S'aurait été la moindre des choses, d'achever le sort de cette pauvre créature, vu l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé... s'aurait été la moindre des choses de tous les utiliser, au lieu de les laisser croupir dans leurs propres infamie.

Ils étaient à blâmer, bien sûr, tout ces propriétaires véreux qui bavaient sur leurs liasses de billets. Mais ça, ça ne venait même pas à l'esprit des robots de l'établissement. En tant que figures en métal enfermés entre les murs de la pizzeria, aucun d'entre eux n'avait une grande expérience du monde. Rien d'autre que les allers et venues de la clientèle et le drôle de rituel que cette même clientèle partageait avec les employés de la pizzeria : passer devant un comptoir, sortir des morceaux de papier verts et froissés – plus rarement, cet espèce de bout de plastique gravé que l'on passait dans une drôle de boîte électronique. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir avant d'accomplir cette étrange réunion, et ceux qui avaient essayé étaient rappelé avec colère.

Avec les morceaux de conscience qu'avaient bien voulu leur céder ceux qui les hantaient, le _Fazbear gang_ avait fini par saisir le principe de « l'argent » et ce qu'il en découlait si l'on ne le respectait pas. Mais ces mêmes morceaux de conscience étaient ceux d'enfants.. pas assez marqués par le fer des responsabilités, comme l'auraient été ceux d'un adulte ou d'un adolescent.

C'est pourquoi l'oiseau n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment un bout de papier pouvait avoir autant d'importance. Ça ne se mangeait même pas, bon sang !

Et il y avait pas mal de chances pour que l'oiselle en face d'elle n'y comprenne pas grand-chose non plus. A vrai dire, Chica avait du mal à se tempérer suffisamment pour oser espérer un peu de bon sens de la part de sa camarade.

Le vieil automate se renfrogna, détournant son regard et lui tournant presque le dos.

Elle regrettait d'avoir voulu rencontrer sa remplaçante. Si ses camarades de rouages, eux, avaient pratiquement exécré les nouveaux modèles depuis le premier jour, Chica avait tenté, malgré la rage qui sondait son cœur de métal, de considérer d'un autre œil la nouvelle fournée du Freddy's. Un œil plus miséricordieux, sans doute dû au fait que des quatre paires de doubles, il n'y avait que la sienne qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se détester au premier contact. En réalité, une perspective de remise en marche trottait toujours dans la tête de l'aïeule de métal. Elle n'en avait pas parlé aux autres, imaginant très bien leurs réactions – Freddy secouant la tête, Bonnie haussant les épaules, Foxy lui lançant des injures à la figure – mais Chica imaginait déjà le regroupement des deux gangs, la scène remplie avec leurs six corps de métal et leurs voix métallique retentir avec frénésie, en chœur avec les rires et les chants des bambins.

L'hypothèse que sa remplaçante puisse être aussi creuse qu'une coquille d'œuf en lui était pas venue à l'esprit... elle avait jugé que celle qui la remplacerait aurait au moins autant de cervelle que sa prédécesseuse. Parce que là, visiblement, il y avait à peine de quoi remplir un coquetier.

\- A propos de Bonbon, gazouilla Toy Chica en sortant sa collègue de ses pensées, je le cherche aussi, on avait prévu de faire une _tea party_. Tu l'aurais pas vu, toi ?

\- … Non.

Chica n'aurait pas eu un ton différent si on lui avait demandé d'arrêter de pondre un œuf. Tout le monde ici semblait bien mieux se porter quand l'espèce de boule de nerfs bleue aux longues oreilles ne se montrait pas. Il avait la langue plus pendue qu'une troupe d'adolescentes squattant le restaurant après vingt-deux heures.

\- Mmh, il a peut-être attrapé le gardien... 'faut dire qu'il est mignon, j'aimerais bien l'attraper aussi, hi hi !

La vieille poule leva les yeux aux ciel pour toute réponse. Sérieusement ?

\- Oh bon, après tout il m'embête ! Sinon... t'as qu'à venir, toi ?

La suggestion aurait fait hausser un sourcil à l'aînée, si elle avait eu des émetteurs dignes de ce nom.

\- Heu-

\- Allez ! Je m'ennuie, moi, j'en ai assez d'aller faire peur à cet idiot de surveillant, c'est jamais moi qui arrive à l'attraper, en plus, bouda-elle.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester ou se poser plus de questions, l'automate récalcitrant se retrouva au milieu de la salle à manger, sur une table plus petite que les autres, sûrement pour les enfants en bas âge, piquée dans le coin où agonisait la créature dite Mangle. Chica préféra ne pas trop y penser.

Sur la petite table était étalée une espèce de couverture miteuse, d'un rouge délavé, faisant office de nappe. Une théière en plastique, quelques petites tasses du même matériau étaient disposées avec soin sur la table, en plus d'un pot à sucre décoré d'un gros trou et de minuscules couverts de la taille de son pouce. De petites chaises traînaient sagement autour du mobilier, et si la bimbo de fer s'y assit de bonne grâce, sa camarade n'était pas aussi rassurée, sentant sa chaise tanguer dangereusement sous son poids. Sur les autres chaises, il y avait des invités, qui étaient constitués d'un lapin rapiécé, d'un nounours en peluche et de quelque chose qui réchauffa les entrailles métalliques de la vieille poule. Un cupcake orné de deux yeux, dont les orbites fixes semblaient lui rendre son regard. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Il est bien, hein ? Lui demanda Toy Chica. Je l'ai récupéré dans le bureau une fois, je le trouvais tout mignon ! Les peluches aussi, elles étaient fourrées dans un vieux sac, les pauvres, tu te rends compte si on nous faisait pareil, à nous ? Tu veux du lait avec ton thé ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ajouta un nuage de lait imaginaire au thé tout aussi imaginaire de sa compagne. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les pieds de sa chaise demander grâce en tremblotant.

\- T'attends quoi pour le boire ? Gazouilla l'oiselle.

\- Il n'y a pas de- **WHACK !**

…Et il allait croire qu'à force de demander grâce, on finissait par se mettre en grève. Les morceaux de plastique volèrent dans tous les sens, et Chica tomba sur le dos avec un grincement sinistre, soulevant un peu de poussière. Deux fois en une nuit, c'était quand même beaucoup. Et sa compagne semblait penser la même chose, alors qu'elle reprochait avec mauvaise humeur :

\- Tu as fini, de tomber tout le temps ? Devant nos invités, en plus !

Un autre grincement lui répondit, et la tête ronde de la poule réapparut alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à grand renfort de tremblements et de bruits de ferraille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil assassin aux « invités », comme si c'était leur faute.

\- Tu bois, maintenant ? Demanda Toy Chica, avec le ton d'une enfant à qui l'on refuse le jeu. Tout le monde a commencé sauf toi.

\- Personne ne peut avoir commencé parce qu'il n'y a pas de thé dans cette théière, siffla Chica d'une voix aigre.

C'était la phrase la plus longue qu'elle ait prononcé au cours de cette soirée, et sa fin tenait plus du croassement que de la parole. Son interlocutrice posa ses petits poings sur ses hanches, provoquant un bruit métallique.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle, marmonna-elle d'un ton boudeur. Tu sais, c'est moi qui fait les meilleures fêtes, ici. Y a personne d'autre qui sait amuser les gens comme moi ! Mais si ces gens, ils y mettent pas du leur, alors personne peut les faire s'amuser !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser.

\- Ouais, tu dois avoir un truc plus urgent à faire, genre apprendre à tenir debout ? Ironisa le poussin, avec une voix insupportable d'adolescente gâtée.

Chica eut envie de lui dire que non, malgré les apparences, cet endroit n'avait rien d'un endroit où il manquait du fun, surtout la nuit. Elle avait juste envie de lui faire rentrer dans la cervelle ce qui s'était passé ici, que ça n'avait rien d'un souvenir qui incitait aux activités ludiques et que, à quelques murs d'ici, il y avait probablement un taré sanguinaire qui n'hésiterait pas à tous les découper en morceaux si personne ne s'occupait un minimum de lui... et que de toutes façons qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à être aussi gentille après toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure il y a même pas une demi-heure et que son cupcake, elle pouvait bien se le fourrer dans le-

Mais une chose l'empêcha, et cette chose, ce fut ce petit soubresaut au creux de son abdomen de fer, et qui était significatif : quand ça arrivait, c'était toujours sous **sa** volonté.

_(s'il te plaît)_

Un ensemble de connexions significatives, de ressentiments étranges qui auraient été difficiles à expliquer, et encore plus difficile à comprendre pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir un cadavre forcé à l'intérieur de lui... et par la même occasion, cette chose que beaucoup, religieux ou non, se complaisaient à expliquer avec le concept de « l'âme ».

_(joue un peu)_

C'était quand** Elle** cherchait à communiquer avec elle. C'était une sensation étrange, qui était accompagnée cette nuit d'une impression de chaleur, de douceur. **Elle** cherchait clairement à calmer son hôte qui bouillonnait toujours un peu et était réticente à l'idée de se prendre au jeu.

Avec appréhension, le gallinacée contemplait sa tasse. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il ne se passait jamais rien de bon quand leur petits invités exprimaient leurs volontés et prenaient ainsi, de façon plus ou moins explicite, le contrôle sur leurs hôtes.

_(s'il te plaît)_

Quand Chica entendait la petite voix qui résonnait au fond du crâne vide et métallique de sa nouvelle maison, c'était en général une voix chargée de colère, au bord du déchaînement, parfois tellement rageante qu'elle en devenait plus grave, limite diabolique, et plus résonnante qu'un son de cloche. Toujours dans l'intention de faire faire à son hôte les pires choses possibles, incluant bien sûr l'arrachage de tripes d'un veilleur de nuit qui avait perdu la partie. Mais cette fois-ci, l'injonction n'était pas caractérisée par ce dégoût et cette haine sous-jacente. C'était une petite voix suppliante et triste, la même petite voix qu'utilisaient les enfants qui se perdaient parfois dans le restaurant et qui appelaient vainement leurs parents un peu trop laxistes. C'était une petite voix qui ne se sentait pas en situation de force, et qui souhaitait simplement faire ce que font tous les enfants : jouer.

Alors, du bout de ses gros doigts, Chica saisit simplement la minuscule tasse et la porta à son bec. Le contact fit s'effriter de gros bout de peinture orangée qui tombèrent par terre sans bruit.

La bouche de Toy Chica se tordit en un sourire édenté, et elle battit des mains en poussant un cri de joie.

\- Prend du gâteau, aussi !

Elle lui tendit une assiette – vide, bien entendu. La poule la fixa un moment, ayant bien du mal à y voir autre chose qu'une surface sphérique creuse, mais c'était sans compter sur **sa** précieuse aide. Dans un battement de paupière de fer, d'appétissantes parts de gâteau au chocolat apparurent comme par magie. Chica se vit en prendre une, la dévorer bien que ses mâchoires déraillées auraient rendu la tâche impossible, en temps normal.

L'ensemble de la scène semblait plus claire, comme si le jour avait subitement décidé de faire place à la nuit. Les couleurs semblaient plus vives, et la table débordait désormais de biscuits et de jus de fruits de toutes les couleurs. Même les deux convives en peluche se mouvaient, de temps en temps. Le lapin avait attrapé le chapeau de l'ours, trop occupé à dévorer des morceaux de chocolat pour l'arrêter, et ils se chamaillaient doucement sous le regard amusé du cupcake rose.

Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être possible ? Les enfants avaient vraiment ce pouvoir-là ? "L'imagination" dont parlaient leurs parents avec amusement, c'était donc ça ? C'était incroyable !

Il lui sembla qu'au fond de sa carcasse, un petit rire résonnait et se répandait partout, et c'était sûrement l'un des plus jolis sons qu'elle entendit au cours de sa courte vie robotique.

Les deux oiselles passèrent ainsi la plus grande partie de la nuit, à s'échanger des bonbons et des parts de gâteau, à demander combien l'autre voulait de morceaux de sucres dans son thé, à bavarder de tout et de rien. Bien que ce soit surtout la plus jeune qui parlait, racontant ses exploits sur la scène, les solos qu'elle avait réussi et ceux qu'elle avait raté, ses aventures en équipe avec le surnommé Bonbon ou même le nouveau Freddy pour attraper les gardes qui se succédaient. La plus vieille approuvait de la tête, se disant qu'elle aurait dû maudir son interlocutrice... mais que, sous l'influence de toute cette petite fête improvisée, il n'en était rien, en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas menti, en disant qu'elle était la meilleure pour organiser des fêtes.

Il y eut néanmoins une fin à cette petite sauterie – et, pour tout dire, Chica aurait aimé que les choses se passent autrement à ce moment-là.

Un bruit de fer que l'on entrechoque résonna dans le restaurant, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La source du bruit provenait d'assez loin, mais était pourtant assez bruyante pour interrompre Toy Chica dans sa litanie au sujet de comment appliquer le glaçage sur les gâteaux à trois étages.

\- Oh, c'est sûrement la Mangle qui a réussi à attraper le gardien, grogna-elle en levant ses jolis yeux au plafond. Je peux pas la supporter, elle, elle me fait peur...

Le bruit continuait, détournant l'attention de Chica qui était auparavant occupée à empoigner une carafe de jus de citron. En haussant les épaules et en retournant son attention vers sa tâche, elle s'aperçut néanmoins d'une chose : la carafe avait disparu, et ses doigts se serraient dans le vide.

_(que)_

Ce fut à ce moment précis que, finalement, le cri du gardien de nuit se fit entendre dans tout l'établissement. Un cri d'agonie qui aurait glacé le sang à n'importe quelle créature qui possédait des veines pour le faire circuler. Le cri de quelqu'un sur le point de mourir, et dans d'atroces souffrances, bien évidemment.

Même la petite oiselle ne peut s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson. Mais c'est bien peu à côté de la réaction de sa compagne. Celle-ci s'était arrêté sur son geste et n'avait même pas remis son bras en place. Toujours penchée sur la table, elle se redressa brusquement en manquant de tomber à nouveau. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et deux ou trois courants d'électricité parcoururent sa tête. Elle entendit la plus petite lui demander si tout allait bien, et sa voix semblait venir de très loin alors que son vieux corps se relevait brusquement sans lui demander son opinion sur la question.

L'étonnante lumière qui éclairait leur scène avait disparu aussi vite que si la lampe qui la dégageait avait grillé. Il n'y avait plus aucun gâteau ou boisson sur la table qui se révélait aussi décrépie qu'avant, et les peluches étaient tombées par terre – bien que personne n'y ait touché, mais c'était le dernier souci de Chica.

Il ne résonnait plus au fond d'elle cette joie, ce petit courant d'insouciance retrouvé pendant quelques courtes heures, ce bonheur empreint de simplicité. Quelqu'un venait de mourir, dans ce même lieu où elle était morte en quelque sorte... et ça la bouleversait, comme toujours, lui rappelait les dernières heures de sa si petite vie, et l'habituelle rage se transforma en un déchaînement qui fut porté sur la petite table qui avait pourtant tant fait son bonheur il y a quelques instants de cela. Le mobilier valsa sous la force des bras à la peinture écaillée, et Toy Chica fut renversée en même temps que la nappe, les tasses et les assiettes.

Le corps de Chica émettait de la fumée, des tremblements et des soubresauts, ce qui acheva de terrifier sa camarade qui s'enfuit à l'autre bout du restaurant. C'était **son** dernier souci, et Chica n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le morceau de conscience du robot était étouffé par **sa** conscience, les craintes que la poule avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée se confirmaient. **Elle** ne s'occupait pas de ça et mouva le corps de métal en direction du bureau, observant les alentours au travers des orbites du robot qui étaient devenus entièrement noirs, comme à chaque possession qu'**elle** réussissait à mettre en place. Il fallait qu'**elle** aille voir ça, mais surtout, surtout, il fallait qu'**elle** sache si c'était bien son meurtrier qui venait de succomber, et pour ça, il lui fallait voir son visage.

Les jambes de métal allèrent plus vite, courant vers le fond du bureau, ignorant les rouages du corps qui criaient de douleur, pour enfin apercevoir le spectacle attendu . Le corps de Mangle qui rampait au plafond, le long tuyau de métal qui lui servait de cou et enfin sa tête qui prenait place sur celle de sa victime, ses mâchoires tellement resserrées qu'on aurait dit que la renarde avait sa gueule entièrement fermée...

**Elle** sentit sa joie s'envoler, en regardant attentivement la victime de cet accident.

Le gardien s'était fait mordre si violemment que presque l'intégralité de son visage avait disparu, rendant impossible toute tentative de reconnaissance. La morsure avait été si brusque que des des débris d'os et de peau avaient volés en tout sens jusqu'au fond du bureau. Impossible de savoir qui était cet homme, impossible de savoir à quoi il ressemblait, impossible de savoir... si c'était bien lui qui **l'**avait tué l'été dernier.

Il y eut un nouveau cri qui provenait cette fois-ci de la boîte vocale du robot, un cri peut-être encore plus déchirant que celui qui avait été poussé quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

Tout doucement, Chica se sentit remonter à la surface de son propre corps, comme l'on remonte à la surface d'un lac particulièrement profond. Le contrôle de son corps lui était revenu, et elle agita faiblement ses membres.

Elle était appuyée contre le mur de cette pièce, cette fameuse pièce où l'on les rangeait la journée à l'abri des regards de tous. C'était néanmoins de nouveau la nuit, elle devait donc avoir été désactivée depuis longtemps. Bonnie et Freddy n'étaient pas présents dans la pièce, ce qui devait signifier que la chasse au nouveau gardien devait avoir commencé, et... que ce n'était donc sûrement pas le tueur qui avait été massacré la nuit dernière. Sinon, leurs invités ne seraient plus là. Et elle ne pourrait sûrement même pas se poser cette question.

Il n'y avait en effet aucun doute sur le fait que, le jour où le tueur aurait enfin disparu et que les enfants auraient enfin eu leur vengeance, les quatre animatroniques originaux ne pourraient plus espérer la présence d'une conscience dans leurs corps abîmés. Chica y avait souvent pensé, à vrai dire, sans jamais en toucher un mot aux autres... et elle n'avait jamais su dire si cela l'attristait ou non. Elle n'avait sûrement pas encore profité assez longtemps du fait de vivre _vraiment _pour avoir un avis sur la question.

En tout cas, la chasse serait sûrement remise au lendemain pour elle, car elle ne sentait franchement pas d'attaque pour se relever. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à penser. Et la nuit dernière risquait de la garder occupée pendant toute la nuit.

Au fond de son corps, la petite âme grondait toujours de colère. Mais Chica, elle, sentait pourtant un petit pétillement qui l'apaisa un peu, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et repensait aux aventures qu'elle avait vécu autour de la petite table de la _tea party_.


End file.
